1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light transmissible solar cell module having superior light transmissibility and excellent power generating efficiency, a process for manufacturing the same, and a solar cell panel, thereof. The light transmissible solar cell module and the solar cell panel of the present invention are suitable for installation on a window of a building, a ceiling that can take in outside light, and the like.
2. Background Art
Examples of the background art of solar cell modules and solar cell panels (hereinafter collectively referred to as “solar cells”) include the technologies disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-314114; Nikkei Microdevices, March 2006, pages 25 to 45; Denshi Zairyo, February 2006, pages 67 to 72; and Convertech, September 2006, pages 49 to 54.